Charmed Saga: Piper's Wish
by Darla's-Fallen-Angel
Summary: This is the first part in my 10 part Charmed Saga series. After Prue's death Piper casts a spell to bring her back but it has some unforseen consequences. ~Chapter 2 is up ~ Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Charmed Saga**

**Part One: Piper's Wish**

**Chapter 1**

A/N: This is the first chapter to my series, if you want more info about my series then check out my bio, and please read one of my other stories 'The Power of Three Plus One' thanks! Oh and this is the first fan fic I ever wrote, so keep that in mind if you flame me because it's not as good as my later ones. But anyway, I like it and I hope you do, here we go:

            "Leo, I can't believe you're doing this to me!" yelled Piper, glaring at her husband, "Why do you have to leave so soon after…after Prue…" Tears filled Piper's eyes and she looked pleadingly at Leo. "I know, I know, Piper I'm sorry. I know how hard it's been for you, your sisters, all of us. But I can't stay here, as your whitelighter, I have to go. Please Piper" Leo said, looking at his wife "Please don't be mad" "Leo, you're supposed to protect me" Piper sobbed. "Oh, honey" Leo walked across the sparsely furnished bedroom and hugged her. "I _am_ protecting you, by going to the elders and getting re-trained. Don't you understand? I'm trying to prevent what happened to Prue from happening to you. Piper, I love you" "Leo" Piper said into his shoulder "What happened to Prue…" Piper choked back a sob "it wasn't your fault. You know that it wasn't, so don't go." 

            Leo kissed her forehead "Piper, I'll do anything for you, I'm trying to protect you, but if really don't want me to go, then I won't. I'll contact the elders and tell them I'm needed here" "Leo, you're needed here! I'm telling you, asking you, please" Piper said, making one last attempt. "Okay, I'll stay" Leo conceded. "But that's not fair to you" Piper realized, looking him the eyes, searching for something, a glimmer of what she was feeling. "Piper!" Leo practically shouted, starting to pace the room. Back and forth, back and forth. "Make up your mind! I'll do anything, but you have to tell me what that anything is." Back and forth, back and forth. "Will you stop? You're making me crazy!" Piper said frustrated, Leo stopped pacing and looked at her.

            "Hey guys, knock, knock" said the second eldest sister, Phoebe, walking into the bedroom, "Will you guys resolve this or at least fight more quietly, some people in this house are trying to sleep." Phoebe asked, then she realized Piper was crying and felt guilty for interrupting them. Phoebe walked over to Piper and brushed a tear from her cheek, "Oh sweetie, I'm sorry, what's wrong?"

            Piper took a deep breath and said, sniffling, "Leo and I were just discussing him going way to the elders for a few days" "Oh, well, anything I can do to help, or something?" Phoebe asked. "Pheebs, we're fine, go to bed" Piper said distractedly. "Okay, well if there's anything I can do, if you want my opinion on something, I'd be happy to-"Phoebe! Go to bed!" Leo and Piper said at the same time, then looked at each other and giggled. Phoebe smiled "Looks like I helped already. Okay guys, no fighting, no biting 'night" "Night Phoebe" Leo said. "Night Pheebs" Piper sighed and wiped her eyes, hugging Leo once again.

            "So" Leo asked "Are we okay?" "Sounds like it" Piper said, kissing Leo and pulling him into bed, "Go to your whitelighter thing, its okay, I'll be fine here with Phoebe and Paige" Piper smiled "We're the Charmed Ones. It's what we do" "I love you Piper, and you know that of you really needed me all you have to do is call and I'll orb right in" Leo smiled "Whitelighter at your service" 

            "All right" Piper said, "I'm just having a hard time adjusting to Prue…being gone and Paige coming, I just need to rant sometimes." "Well, rant away, I'm here for you" "I know honey" Piper replied and yawned "Lets go to sleep, night Leo" "Night Piper" said Leo, kissing Piper again and turning out the light.

A/N: Okay, I know that nothing really happened in that chapter, but it gets tons better, believe me and I'll try to update it every day since it's already written and all I need to do is type it up. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Charmed Saga**

**Part One: Piper's Wish**

**Chapter two**

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I'm happy you like it so far! Oh and go read "A Life Rekindled" by Alexis because it's a great story! :-D

            "Paige, did you hear Piper and Leo last night?"  Phoebe asked her youngest sister, pouring her a cup of coffee and refilling her own mug. "No…why?" Paige asked, it was no surprise she didn't her them, she usually slept like a rock and didn't her anything during the night; the product of being an only child most of her life and having a quiet house. Unlike the latter Halliwell sister, Paige had only realized she was a witch a few months ago. Coming into her powers as half witch and half whitelighter took some getting used to and she didn't know how to take Piper sometimes.

            "Were they…fighting or having sex?" Paige asked a smile playing across her pale pink lips. "Hmm…fighting, definitely fighting" Phoebe answered. "About?" Paige prodded, stirring sugar into her coffee. "Well…something about Leo taking a trip to the elders and learning how to better protect us. I think he feels guilty about Prue's" Phoebe hesitated "Prue's death." "So what's the problem?" Paige asked, now pouring heaping spoonfuls of cream into her already over sweetened coffee. "Piper didn't want him to leave; I thought it was something major since Piper was crying, but-"Whoa, Piper crying?" Paige interrupted in surprise. "But by the time I went back to bed they were both laughing so I guess it was no biggie" "Then why are you telling me?" Page asked. "I don't know, I mean, they've fought before, but it was, I don't know, different." "Different?" Paige asked "Different how?"  "Different weird, I can't really explain it, it was like there was something more bothering Piper" Phoebe answered, perplexed. "Well, here she comes, so let's ask her" Paige suggested, seeing Piper walk down the stairs, still in pajamas, even though it was almost eleven.

            "Ask me what?" Piper asked Paige, yawning and grabbing herself a cup of coffee. "Oh, nothing" Phoebe said, smiling at Piper and tried to change the subject by asking "Do you want breakfast? Eggs? Bacon? Orange Juice? I could squeeze some!" Phoebe said cheerfully, giving Paige a don't-tell-her look. Piper looked up tiredly "What? No breakfast, thanks. I'll just grab a bagel on the way to work. But what did you want to ask me?" Piper eyed Paige suspiciously. 

"Well," Paige started ignoring Phoebe, who kicked her under the table "Well, we were wondering what's up with you and Leo?" "Nothing, I'm, he's, we're fine" Piper said "Why, what did you hear?" Piper stared at Phoebe who shrugged and looked away. "Weren't you two fighting last night?" Paige asked. "No. No, we weren't _fighting,_ we were... we were, _discussing_ something" Piper said instantly.  "Well for 'discussing' it was pretty loud. You woke me up, remember?' Phoebe interjected. "Phoebe, you're not helping" Piper growled at her, narrowing her eyes at Phoebe and Paige both. "All right fine, Leo and I were discussing, fighting, whatever, about Leo going to stay with the elders for a few days to sort of re-train as a whitelighter, and, not that its any of your business, I didn't think he should leave us" Piper took deep breath and when Paige opened her mouth to speak Piper glared at her and she promptly shut it again, waiting for Piper to continue. "We both decided that it would be best for Leo to go and he could always orb home if we needed him to." Piper finished resolutely, trying to convincing herself as much as Phoebe and Paige. "Now, if the interrogation is over, I think I'll go take a shower, I have to leave for P3 in 45 minutes." Then, without another word, Piper, coffee mug in hand, walked back up the stairs just as Leo was coming down, they stopped and kissed, then Piper went up the stairs.

Leo stopped in the doorway of the kitchen and waved to Phoebe and Page "See you later, I'm going to work" "Okay, bye Leo" Phoebe said, and Paige with a mouth full of coffee, waved good-bye. Leo orbed out. 

Piper came down the stairs, now fully ready for work, dressed in black pants and a sleeveless red shirt, her hair pulled into a ponytail. "Hey you guys, I'm sorry if I was a little…" Piper trail off, unsure of what to call how she acted earlier. "Bitchy?" Phoebe joked "Overbearing?" Paige supplied. "Well, I was going to say mean, but those will do" Piper said, rolling her eyes and smiling. "I'm going to P3, I'll be back around six tonight" Piper grabbed her keys and turned around in the door frame "Later" she called and walked out.

A/N: Review! Please? Please? Please? 


End file.
